One significant complication in modern casting processes is the removal of the casting shell and core from the cast component. Some modern casting processes utilize complex core designs for intricate castings plus core materials that are not easily destroyed relative to the cast component. For example, gas turbine engine blades often have cooling passages with very complex features, and may be superalloy products with a ceramic core. Some applications have stringent material property requirements, and are therefore not robust to any significant degradation of the cast component material during removal of the core and shell. However, commercial component manufacturing requires that core and shell materials be removed as quickly and inexpensively as possible. The present invention contemplates unique solutions to these and other problems.